


Being with You (sekai version)

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Being With You Universe [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin looks at love in distaste upon growing up watching his Daddy and Papa, who can't seem to take their hands off each other. But after meeting a certain boy, everything changes. Not only his perspectives, but also his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> grammatical errors and typos ahead

 

Jongin is disgusted at the thought of love.

 

He doesn’t want to, but he can’t help but feel like that. Love is gooey and cheesy and…and sticky. Yuck! Jongin always made a face when some of his friends at school would tell him that they like someone. He can’t help but shudder and groan in distaste upon hearing the word. He concluded that love is some kind of a virus that will never heal.

 

Like his Papa for example.

 

“Baby Soo~” His Papa coos at the shell of his Daddy’s ear, arms encircled around the latter’s waist. They were watching Brother Bear, a movie that Jongin personally picked on his daddy’s stash of movies, jumping up and down as he tells his dad that he wants to watch this. They always do this every Saturday night when Jongin finished all of his assignments for Monday and just after his Papa comes home from work. It’s like a routine see?

 

But it seems like his Papa isn’t that interested in the movie anymore considering his face is buried in his Daddy’s neck. He thought that his Papa is tired from work so he opted not to laugh out loud when something funny is on. Jongin craned his neck, smiling when his Daddy flashes him a warm smile before shifting his attention back at the movie, completely oblivious that his Papa is actually planting open mouth kisses on his Daddy’s neck.

 

“Baekhyun, we can’t.” Daddy hissed, slapping his Papa’s hand away. “Jongin’s here.”

 

“Jongin, Daddy’s gonna tuck me to bed. Be a good boy and watch the movie, okay?” He responded with a quiet _okay papa_ and _goodnight_ _papa_ after his Papa affectionately ruffled his hair and planted a quick kiss on his forehead before pulling his Daddy quickly upstairs towards their bedroom.

 

(It was only when Jongin’s 16 when he realized that his Papa’s definition of _tuck_ _me to bed_ is actually _fuck me to bed._ )

 

”I love you so much, Kyungie~.” Baekhyun purrs, leaning forward to press a deep and long kiss to his husband, Kyungsoo, only to be interrupted midway when he felt something hitting the side of his head. “Yah, Do Jongin! How dare you throw your Pororo to your Papa?!” Baekhyun shouts, pulling his hands away from Kyungsoo, who’s stifling his laughter at the scene in front of him.

 

 As always, Jongin would swoop down to get his doll, raising the penguin up high. “Once again, Pororo saves Daddy!” And Kyungsoo would lift his son up, kissing his cheek and leaves a grumpy Baekhyun alone in the living room.

 

It became a habit for Jongin to throw his stuffed penguin on his Papa’s face when the latter would kiss his Daddy. A quick kiss he doesn’t mind, but knowing his Papa, he would molest (that’s what he thinks) his Daddy and make him do disgusting things. Because in Jongin’s eyes, his Daddy is like an angel who always does things with a warm smile even if he’s tired and cranky from work.

 

(And again, it was when Jongin’s 16 did he realized that looks can be deceiving.)

 

"What the fu--" Kyungsoo shot Baekhyun a look making his scowl drop."—udge?” The elder nervously smiled under the narrowing eyes of his husband before shifting his gaze at Jongin, who’s smiling mischievously as he clutches his Pororo doll. “Speaking of fudge,” Baekhyun lifted Jongin. “Do you want to go with Papa and buy chocolate fudge cake, Jonginnie?” And Jongin would respond with shout of glee, wrapping his arms around his Papa.

 

(It seems that Baekhyun’s patience has improved.)

 

Those were the times where Jongin is convinced that his Papa got the _virus_ , as he said, while his Daddy can still be cured so it became his life mission to get Daddy away from Papa. (It angers Baekhyun, but then he can’t really resist his son’s adorableness so in the end he just complies. Though sometimes he whines at Kyungsoo because instead of taking his side, it seems that the younger male too has a soft spot for their son. “Aish, that little cockblocker.” Baekhyun mutters under his breath as he watches Kyungsoo play Lego with their son.)

 

Love never really got Jongin’s interest, stating that he hates fairy tales and other stories that got love in it which is why he prefers to watch Finding Nemo and Brother Bear (Jongin hates Brother Bear 2.) Well, he does love his parents and likes kissing them, but the love he feels is more like a family kind of love not the kind of love his Papa and Daddy shares.

 

But then, something happened.

 

_Jonginnie, I want to marry you when we’re older._

 

Jongin blushed upon hearing those words, his heart accelerating abnormally and eyes wide in shock and surprise. He felt something wet and soft pressing against his cheek, making his face red as an apple. Jongin sucks in a lot of breath before stiffly walking back towards his Daddy, who’s still laughing at something that his Uncle Minseok had said.

 

“It’s getting late, hyung. We should go.” Kyungsoo smiles before taking Jongin’s hand in his. “Come on, baby. Say goodbye to your Uncles and the twins.” His Daddy urged him, pulling him forward. Jongin bows like a good boy, as Daddy taught him, only to freeze midway when he spotted Sehun staring at him. And just like earlier, his heart accelerated and he find it hard to speak.

 

What is going on with him?

 

When Daddy was at work and it was only his Papa at home, Jongin scrambles towards his parents' room after making sure his Papa is sound asleep at the living room, mouth open. (Baekhyun’s been up all night working for his novel.) He grabbed the thermometer and checked his temperature, putting it on his armpit only to groan in distaste when he finds out he’s not sick. (That kind of thermometer is actually used to put in the mouth) He paced back and forth, running to and fro with fingers gripping on his hair because he can’t stop thinking about Kim Sehun and his cute face. Wait, did he just say that he’s cute? Oh no…

 

Jongin stares down in horror, ignoring the fact that his Papa just rolled over the couch so he’s sleeping on the floor. It can’t be, but it’s true. I mean, he’s only 7 years old for Pete’s sake! This can’t be happening!

 

Do Jongin has caught the _virus_.

 

“Daddy?” He called out to his Dad after he carefully settled him on the bed. Kyungsoo hums in recognition, eyebrows raised and lips twitched into a warm smile, caressing his son’s raven hair lovingly as he does. “Daddy, how did you fall in love with Papa?”

 

Kyungsoo stops stroking his son’s hair. “How did I fell in love with your Papa?” He slowly nods, furrows brows in deep thought before clicking his tongue. “I wonder how?” He hums. “Actually Jongin, I have no idea. It just happened. But you see, Papa is like a worm.” Kyungsoo raised his finger and curled it, mimicking the way a worm moves with his finger. “He crawled his way to my heart. Just.Like.You.” After saying that, he tickles Jongin’s tummy making the boy giggle loudly, before planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Jongin.”

 

So after his Daddy opens his night light and left the room, Jongin sat up and began to think, smiling in triumph. There’s no way is he gonna let Sehun crawl towards his heart. He’ll just have to squish that worm to prevent it from happening.

 

Oh, if he only knows how hard it is to actually prevent it.

 

“Yah, Jongin! Let’s walk home together!” And Jongin would crane his neck, stopping on his steps to wait for Sehun to reach him before walking together side-by-side. And being the quiet person he is, he can’t help but feel awkward and nervous at the way their hands would accidentally bump with each other. It wasn’t normal for a 10 year old to feel like this (it was actually normal but Jongin refuses to acknowledge the fact that he’s got a crush on the boy beside him.)

 

“So the male can either be a carrier and a giver, huh?” Sehun said in wonder, hands gripping the strap of his backpack. “I wonder what type of male I’d be.” He kicked little speck of dusts as he walks. “Baba said being a carrier is hard considering he fainted a few times when Taozi and I were born. It was worth it, he said. But come on! Imagine the pain!” He shudders at the thought.

 

“So you don’t want to be a carrier?” Jongin asks, quietly, looking ahead to avoid the eyes of his hyung.

 

“I don’t know.” Sehun shrugs. “But the thought of giving life to a baby makes it worthwhile, don’t you think so Jonginnie?” The elder tilts his head and looks at him with a smile. That freaking smile that made Jongin’s heart flutter.

 

Jongin grew to despise the worm that represents Sehun because he can’t seem to focus on anything if the elder is beside him. He would fidget a lot, play with his fingers and grew awkward and quiet. And god, it only got worse when Sehun forced him to call him “Hunnie” instead of hyung. The feeling grew worse and worse and worse until he’s on the verge of going crazy. And before Jongin could sort all of his feelings, he’s already too late.

 

It seems like Sehun successfully crawled his way towards his heart.

 

It was on their middle school years when Sehun noticed the growing distance between him and Jongin, immediately pulling the younger male towards the back of the campus. And like what Jongin would always do, he would look away and bit his lower lip, ignoring the presence of the elder, wishing that he’ll go away. Unfortunately, that only made Sehun frustrated.

 

“Yah, Jongin. What the hell is wrong with you?” Sehun asked, a scowl slowly forming on his face. “What the fuck are you avoiding me for? Do you hate me or something? Tell me because I can’t—“

 

And just like that, Jongin cupped Sehun’s face and kissed him. A simple brush, yet it made his heart jump out of his chest in joy at the feeling. “I love you, Hunnie.” He whispers at the shocked Sehun before pulling him again for another kiss, this time, deepening it. And Sehun kissed back which surprised Jongin, arms crawling towards his waist and pulls him close and tilting his head for a better angle.

 

They started dating after that with both families approving immediately upon hearing the news. And it surprises him, how clingy and out of character he gets when Sehun is beside him. A day wouldn’t pass without Jongin hugging Sehun from the back, pulling the latter close as he nuzzles lazily on his neck or without Jongin kissing Sehun from the lips, slow or quick or both. Either way, he knows Sehun loves it.

 

The first time they did it was…well, really unexpected. In fact, Jongin has no idea they were about to do it, fully knowing that Sehun believes in marriage before sex. They were just casually hanging out in his room, all hot and sweaty because of the weather (they just got home from school and his parents were out to work.) Because Jongin can’t stand the heat anymore, he lifts his shirt and threw it across the room, fanning himself with a notebook. And before he could even make a move to do so, he found himself being pinned on the floor with a lust-filled eyes Sehun, immediately attacking his lips.

 

He didn’t really expect him to fuck Sehun for the first time on the floor, their bodies glistening with sweat as he manhandles his boyfriend to stop him from squirming and muffles his moans with his lips. And it feels good. So, so, so good and so, so, so amazing the way Sehun would stare at him with those half-lidded eyes that were full of love and care.

 

“We’re disgusting.” Sehun giggles as he traces Jongin’s jaw before pulling his head down to meet his lips.

 

Being with Sehun changed him…a lot.

 

He can’t explain, but there’s something about the elder that always brings out a side of him that rarely shows. For example, that time when Jongin was busy making his History report at his laptop when suddenly, the power went out making his _unsaved_ report go bye-bye. Jongin was so pissed and angry, that not even his Dad can calm him down (a trait that he apparently inherited from Baekhyun according to Kyungsoo.)

 

He was at the middle of throwing his stuffs everywhere in the room when Sehun showed up after an hour, calling out his boyfriend’s name. And just like that, he stopped, welcoming the warmth of Sehun’s embrace.

 

“I’ll help you remake it, okay?” Sehun whispers against his ear, smiling.

 

Jongin found himself doing the things he hated the most when he was still a little boy, enjoying cuddles with Sehun and those little moments where they’d just lounge at the living room all wrapped up in comfortable silence with their fingers locked. Being with Sehun also made him watch romantic and cliché movies like The Vow or A Walk to Remember and even that movie that his Papa always watches (was it Titanic or the Notebook?)

 

And maybe after feeling those things, he finally understood the reason why his Papa can’t get his hands off his Dad and vice versa (Though his Dad tends to keep the skinship only at minimum because he’s never a fan of PDA.) Either way, he still finds the two being all intimate in front of him gross and disgusting. (And yes, if you’re all asking, he’s still throwing Pororo to his Papa’s face. Only this time, no more fudge cakes.)

 

A few years roll by and Jongin found himself being squished to death by his Papa, who’s crying and wailing because his baby boy is finally going to college. His Dad, however, was just standing beside his Papa while gently rocking his new 1 year old baby brother, Taehyung (he remembers the weird mood swings his Papa had when that kid was still in his belly.)

 

“Papa, I’ll be fine. Geez.” Jongin smiles and hugs his Papa. “I promise to visit during school breaks, okay?” He then shifts his attention to his Dad. “Hey.”

 

“Have fun at college, son.” Kyungsoo smiles, clapping his son’s shoulder twice. It was then when Jongin heard Sehun called out for him from the car, tapping his watch because it’s going to be a long car ride towards SM University.

 

“Yeah.” Jongin chuckles. “I will.” He ruffles his baby brother’s hair before jogging towards the car, waving at his family goodbye before entering.

 

Sehun chuckles softly before driving off, letting the car windows open a bit to let the fresh air in. “If you thought Uncle Baekhyun is whiny and clingy earlier, Baba’s way worse than that.”

 

Jongin hums in amusement, laughing softly upon hearing that. “Hey, Hunnie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“We’re gonna have that, right?” He asks his boyfriend, the image of his family that’s waving him goodbye printed at the back of his mind. “A family.”

 

Sehun raised his eyebrows before smiling at him, pearl white teeth in view. “Yeah.” He reaches for Jongin’s hand and squeezes it. “Make that your motivation to college so that you could buy me an expensive ring.”

 

“While we’re on that page.” Jongin pulls out a ring on his shirt pocket, sliding it at ease on Sehun’s finger. Said guy did a double take before pulling the car on the nearby street, body shaking with excitement. Jongin grins widely at his boyfriend’s reaction. “It’s Papa’s engagement ring. He told me to give this to you when I—“

 

“Fuck you!” Sehun exclaims latching his arms around Jongin’s neck and engulfs him in a bone-crushing hug. “What the fuck were you thinking?! Proposing to me while I’m driving, are you nuts?!” Jongin laughs, pulling his now fiancée close when he heard the latter sniffling. “I love you, Jongin.” Sehun whispers. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

 

“Like you have any choice, anyway.” Jongin grins, laughing when Sehun punches his arm before pulling him in a deep and languid kiss.

 

Love is really a disease. It’s a kind of sickness that won’t heal. Some may last, some may wither and die while some just lasts for a short time. But for Jongin, this sickness will never fade. He’s very sure of it. And he’s not even gonna be surprised if this sickness is the reason for his death.

 

Jongin chuckles softly as he kisses Sehun’s lips, the latter smiling against the kiss. And just when he’s about to deepen the kiss, he felt something hit the side of his head. He immediately pulled away, mouth forming a scowl upon seeing his 6 year old son smiling mischievously. “Yah! Do Jungkook! How dare you throw your Pororo to your Papa?!”

 

And Jungkook would just grin at him, quickly taking his stuffed penguin before running away, lifting the doll up high. “Dada’s safe! Dada’s safe! Uncle Taehyungie, Dada’s safe!” The little boy exclaims, running towards his uncle, who shifted his attention away from his parents to entertain his nephew.

 

“Really, now?” Taehyung smirks at his brother before lifting little Jungkook, who keeps on giggling from his uncle’s tight grip. “Why don’t you tell Uncle Taehyung all about it?”

 

While Sehun laughs as he consoles Jongin, Kyungsoo turns to his husband and kisses his cheek, chuckling softly. “Like father, like son.” He whispers making Baekhyun giggle. As always, Jongin cringes at the sight of his parents all lovey-dovey even at their old age. Things never really changed with all of them.

 

And it seems like Jongin is still disgusted by love.

 

“Let’s make another one. Is tonight, okay?” Sehun whispered, pinching his cheek and approaches his in-laws when Jongin didn’t respond due to shock upon hearing the question.

 

Sehun’s an exception, though.

 

 


	2. Bonus Chapter

_“What does love feels like?”_ is what Sehun always asks.

 

He sees, hears and feels the certain aura that both his Appa and Baba have with each other, always greeting each other with smiles along with the familiar silence. The way their hands would brush against each other as they passed or the way their eyes would always meet even if they’re far apart; the feeling is there.

 

“Good morning.” Minseok greets a sleepy Luhan, (Baba’s not a morning person) who only hums in response and dips his head to kiss the elder on the lips before dragging himself towards the kitchen to get some coffee. And it was really amazing how his Appa could feel the presence of his Baba even though his attention is solely focused on the newspaper on his hand.

 

And Sehun really wants that. He craves for that feeling to be one day felt by his own beating heart.

 

Sehun always observes his parents’ actions, sometimes taking a quick glance behind him when they were all huddled on the fireplace at his grandparents’ place and sometimes watching the two of them interact when they thought they’re the only people in the room.

 

It was then that he first noticed the way his Baba’s eyes would linger a bit longer to Appa when he’s silently typing something on his laptop, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased in concentration. He would notice the way his Baba would smile unconsciously, cheeks tinge pink and eyes sparkling in delight. Sehun’s amazed at the sudden transformation. Baba was always grumpy when he gets home from work. But after seeing Appa, it’s like his tiredness washed away.

 

And Sehun always watches, observes and asks a lot of questions to his parents, especially to his Appa. (His Appa is like his knight in shining armor, see?) Unlike Baba who answers his questions short and vague, Appa always answers it in detail, not missing even a minor one.

 

Sehun grew up admiring his Appa. His small, yet strong Appa who can lift that big closet inside his and Taozi’s room. Appa has this strong arms and big muscles like that guy at Street Fighter (Sehun’s just a little boy at that time so his descriptions are a bit exaggerated) and his Appa is smart, too! Like super smart, he always wears glasses every time he reads something. (And again, isn’t that what we think when we were kids?) He’s like superman! (Asian and short version)

 

Sehun is very fond of his Appa because he always lifts him on his shoulders and lets him reach the sky if he wants to (Baba’s upset because the constant lifting might hurt Appa, but Appa’s strong so it’s impossible!) He can’t explain it, but there’s something about the way he wraps his arms around and lifts you makes you feel warm and safe. And that smile of his; Sehun doesn’t even cry even if he tripped down on the ground from running upon seeing that cheeky smile of his Appa. (It’s reverse psychology, see? If you appeared to be worried and scared of what happened, the child might cry. If you only smiled and laughed, there’s a possibility that the child will copy you and just laughs it off.)

 

“Appa, when will I find someone like you?” Sehun asks, back leaning against his Appa’s chest as he fingers the hair of his deer plushie.

 

Minseok raised his brows upon hearing that, fingers pausing from typing before shifting his gaze at his son. “Someone like me?” He grins, cheekily. “Oh that would be hard, Hunnie.” He chuckles, reaching out to playfully pinch his nose. “Appa’s one of a kind, see?”

 

Sehun’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape in understanding. “Then can I marry you someday, Appa?” And before the elder can respond, he heard someone chuckling behind them. Just as the elder expected, it was none other than his husband, his back leaning against the wall and a blue apron wrapped around his body.

 

“You can’t, Hunnie. Appa’s already married to me.” Luhan smiled. Upon hearing that, the little boy pouted. “Don’t worry if you can’t find someone like Appa, then find someone even better than Appa.” Luhan giggles, smirking when he saw his husband scowl.

 

“Aish, no!” Minseok wraps his arms around his son. “No one can take my Hunnie!” He said, turning Sehun so that he’s facing him. “It’s okay. You can marry Appa. Baba won’t mind.” Minseok smiles, chuckling when Sehun nodded in excitement.

 

Luhan could only roll his eyes playfully before going back to the kitchen.

 

It wasn’t that Sehun play favorites with his parents, loving them equally and responding to their affections just the same. He just favors his Appa more because he likes to buy Sehun more plushies and Legos for Tao (Taozi loves building and knocking them down.) Though Baba scolds Appa for spoiling them most of the time, it’s okay because they’ll just keep it a secret. (Luhan still notices so there was no secret in the first place.)

 

Sehun, as a young child, is thoroughly convinced that he’s gonna marry his Appa someday, a fact that he openly brags at his brother (Tao doesn’t care, anyway) and his other friends. Because Sehun at that time still doesn’t know the difference between family kind of love and the love you feel with another person. So it was really a big wakeup call the moment he feels something weird and ticklish in his stomach when he’s being carried at the back by some tanned kid named Do Jongin.

 

He felt it. The safe and warm feeling that he thought he only feels whenever his Appa lifts him up high. He felt it, and always feels it whenever he’s with Jongin. And it’s really weird. Like super, duper weird. He can’t explain it. He would want to ask what’s it called to his Appa, but how can he ask when he can’t even explain the question clearly? (Minseok would just tilt his head and furrow his eyebrows in confusion, smiling in amusement at the weird hand gestures Sehun makes as he asks his question that’s composed with broken phrases.)

 

Nevertheless, Sehun likes the feeling whether he doesn’t know what it’s called or not. And he wants to feel it forever so he opts to spend more time with Jongin.

 

“Oh, hyung?” Baekhyun said, surprised upon seeing Luhan at the front carrying a smiling Sehun and a blanked face Tao standing beside his Baba. “What are you doing here? If you’re looking for Kyungsoo, he’s at work and doesn’t come home ‘til 5 in the afternoon.”

 

“Actually, I was hoping you could watch the kids for a while. Minseok’s already at work and my shift starts in 2 hours. Minseok’s parents are out so you’re the only option I could think of.” Luhan smiles sheepishly, making a noise of triumph when Baekhyun sighs, nodding his head.

 

And the moment he was released of his Baba’s hold, he immediately ran past his Uncle Baekhyun to venture towards the living room, where he knows Jongin will be playing with his tower blocks. The younger boy would always look at him with wide eyes when he’s there much to Sehun’s confusion. And sometimes, Jongin would move away and avoid him, spending time to play with Tao instead. It hurts, really, and again, Sehun doesn’t even know why it hurts. But seeing the challenge, he’s determined to get closer to Jongin, even if it’s obvious that the younger boy isn’t fond of him hugging him from the back.

 

“H-Hyung.” Jongin squirms, face red as a beet, completely stopping to helping Tao build their Empar Tate Building (and again, that’s what the twins thought they heard from their Baba when they went on that vacation to New York.) Tao, being the lone wolf, doesn’t mind without the help. “I can’t breathe.” Jongin squeaks when Sehun only tightened his hold, glancing at his Papa for help but alas, the elder was dozing off on the couch, mouth open.

 

And it became Sehun’s life mission to get closer to Jongin, always clinging to him during their kindergarten years. (Baekhyun said it’s convenient to let the three study in the same school so that he’s not gonna bother on driving back and forth on two different schools.) But Sehun’s not that super clingy because his Baba did told him that a person might hate you if you didn’t give them their personal space so he only clings to Jongin during Monday.

 

At their elementary years, Sehun matured a bit, stating that he’s a man and being clingy means being a girl so he stops hugging the younger boy from the back and just treats him like a normal childhood friend would do. But that doesn’t stop him from doing minor skinships.

 

“Yah, hyung. I heard Jessica gave you chocolates yesterday on Valentines.” Sehun chuckled at the sight of Jongin scrunching his nose in distaste upon hearing that. He knows the kid is never fond of Valentine’s Day or love in general. Tao, however, only shrugs and looks ahead, hands gripping the straps of his bag tightly.

 

“Uh-huh.” The older twin said. “It was delicious. What about you?”

 

“I received three.” Sehun furrows his brows, thinking. “Or maybe was it five.” He shrugs. “I can’t remember.” And upon hearing that, Jongin frowns. “But I do remember giving chocolate to Jonginnie.” As he said that, Sehun hooks his arm around the younger’s neck, making the said guy’s eyes widen in surprise. “Made it myself.” He smiles cheekily.

 

“Baba did most of the work, though.” Tao pointed out. “You were always staining your shirt with chocolate.”

 

“But the point is, I helped.” Sehun giggles before shifting his attention at the younger. “Did you like it, Jonginnie?” And even though uncomfortable at the way Sehun’s arm draping on him, Jongin can’t hide his embarrassed state, face red as a beet and ears tinge pink.

 

“Yeah.” He says quietly. “I love it.”

 

Sehun can’t understand Jongin’s behavior, really. He was like the sea, calm and composed and sometimes would just go along with the flow. Sometimes he would go in different directions and leave Sehun alone, which the elder thinks that the younger only needed some time alone or to hang out with his other friends. (Sehun doesn’t mind. His Baba did said that everyone needs their space.) But honestly, it was really hard to decipher and break the code that is Do Jongin. It’s so hard that maybe not even the famous Sherlock Holmes would solve it.

 

“Jongin, let’s walk home together!”

 

“I’m busy, hyung. Dad needs me for something.” Jongin bows his head making Sehun furrow his brows in confusion at the sight of his dongsaeng being formal and all. “Bye.” He mutters before running past him, books pressed against his chest. And Sehun could only mutter a small _see you tomorrow_ as he stares at the younger male’s back.

 

Sehun sighs. Sometimes he wonders if Jongin is avoiding him.

 

“Baba, how did you fall in love with Appa?” Sehun once asked out of the blue as he lies on the brown carpet at the living room. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at the Kim household and the family were all gathered in the living room, doing nothing and just spends the time with comfortable silence.

 

Upon hearing his son’s question, Luhan raised his eyebrows and turns his head to the side to meet his son’s curious gaze (He’s lying on the couch, head resting on Minseok’s lap, who’s reading a book to pass time.) After processing what his 13 years old son asked, Luhan’s face immediately went red, blinking rapidly in surprise. Well, he can’t blame it if Sehun’s at the age where curiosity is at their peak.

 

Luhan clears his throat, sitting up. “I-uh,” He glances at his husband, who pays no heed in their conversation. “You know I’m not really comfortable talking about that, Hunnie.” Hearing that made Sehun pout.

 

“Your Baba was my stalker, Hunnie.” Minseok lowers the book and smirks at his blushing husband.

 

“No, I was not!”

 

Minseok chuckles, playfully pinching Luhan’s nose. “Still in denial.” Luhan pouts and lets his head rest on Minseok’s lap again, mumbling gibberish words of embarrassment. The elder male laughed at that before shifting his attention towards his son. “Why the question, Sehun?”

 

And before he could answer, Tao spoke up, smirking at his younger brother. “Hunnie’s got a crush on Jongin~”

 

“No, I don’t!”  Minseok and Luhan looked at each other and grins at their son knowingly.

 

“You’re just like Baba.” Tao snickers, making a face that greatly annoys the younger. “You’re.In.Denial.” Minseok laughs out loud at the sight of Luhan and Sehun pouting at exactly the same time.

 

“I really don’t.” He huffs.

 

Sehun really doesn’t like Jongin like that, he thinks. He only just got this weird feeling of wanting to be close to the younger male all the time and to be able to touch his skin or just a short glimpse is okay to complete his day. That’s all, really. But like, like wanting to kiss Jongin? That would be weird and not mention awkward, right?

 

Now he’s confused.

 

It was then on their middle school years that he noticed Jongin avoiding him like a plague, always walking in different directions or making up silly excuses to leave and run away when Sehun tells him to walk with him like old times. Jongin was getting formal with him, bowing his head politely and addressing him as _Hyung_ even if Sehun told him to call him Hunnie instead.

 

And it was really frustrating to the point where Sehun wanted to stuff Jongin’s dance partner at gym class down the toilet. He really hates it, the way the girl would hold the tanned male’s hand and grip it tight, smiling bashfully when Jongin places his hand on her waist. He scowls, trying to focus on the dance routine, but alas, it only got worse when their teacher is amazed at the way Jongin picks up the steps so well that he decided to place Jongin at his partner at the front so that everyone could copy them.

 

Like seriously?!

 

“Are you sure you don’t like him, Sehun?” Donghae, a year ahead of him, (and a close friend) asks him as they eat at the cafeteria. “I mean, you’re like…” He makes these weird hand gestures to prove his point. “…like emitting this dark aura when someone’s close to Jongin. Just ask him out already.”

 

“I don’t like him like that.” Sehun hissed.

 

Tao waved his hand in dismissal. “Hunnie’s in denial stage. He’ll get pass that eventually.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. “At least I’m not into older men.”

 

Tao simply shrugs, unaffected. “Well, I’m not denying my infatuation to Joonmyeon-hyung unlike someone here.” He sighs, ruffling his hair in annoyance. “I just don’t get why you don’t date Jongin already. Baba and Appa’s not gonna get mad if they find out anyways.” The elder brother said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

 

“Look the point is, if you like the kid, go out with him.” Donghae interrupted before another fight ensues with the twins. “We’re not forcing you to. Just take a breather and sort out your feelings, hmm?”

 

And Sehun did.

 

But yeah, being the stubborn kid Sehun is, instead of sorting out his feelings like Donghae advised him to, he corners Jongin at the hallway and drags him towards the back of the campus. He didn’t mean to push him roughly, but he’s really frustrated and mad and angry for Jongin avoiding him like they’re strangers.

 

But what he didn’t expect is getting kissed by Jongin; a soft and slow kiss that got his insides twist and turn and his face burning up. He opened his mouth in shock, finding it hard to say a word when he heard Jongin confess that he loves him before kissing him again, this time, deeper.

 

In the end, Jongin was the one who helped him sort out his feelings.

 

“Appa, I’m…” Sehun plays with the hem of his shirt, clearing his throat nervously. “I’m dating someone.”

 

Minseok did a spit take upon hearing that, coughing a few times before standing up in fury, brows creased in anger. “What?!” Luhan called his name soothingly, telling him to calm down. “The fu—“He bit his lip to prevent the curse from escaping his lips. “You’re too young to date!” He shouts, face red in anger. “You’re only 15 for pete’s sake! You can’t! No!” He made a cross mark with his arms. “No! Break up with that bastar—“

 

Sehun was this close on crying, head down sadly and lips trembling. “A-Appa, I’m dating Jongin.”

 

And just like that, Minseok calmed down, sitting back to his seat, anger washing away just like that. “Oh, Jongin?” He chuckles. “He’s a good kid. Your Baba and I fully support you, son.” Minseok grins at his son and claps his shoulder twice. “Go for it.”

 

(Luhan could only sigh in relief, a hand on his chest as he smiles at his now beaming son. Well, an angry Minseok is something that rarely comes out and is very hard to calm down so yeah, he’s very grateful that his son is dating their godchild. Minseok is very overprotective of their children, especially Sehun after finding out that the kid is a carrier.)

 

Dating Jongin is something that surprises Sehun. It’s amazing, really. How the younger never ceases to amaze him in every little yet meaningful things that he does when they’re together. Jongin is quiet, composed and is very serious in everything he do. But when they’re together, Jongin transforms into a very talkative and loud person, always clinging and kissing him in every chance he gets. It’s really amazing how Jongin, self-proclaimed number 1 hater of love, is actually a romantic at heart, always whispering sweet words on his ear when they’re alone.

 

“Did you hear that?” Jongin asks, smiling at him. Sehun furrows his brows in confusion and hums, completely clueless at what the younger is asking.

 

“What? What do you hear?”

 

“This.” Jongin grins, lifting their intertwine hands and presses the back of Sehun’s hand on his chest. “The sound of my heart beating for you.”

 

And like always, Sehun would blush hard, pulling his hand away and playfully slaps a laughing Jongin’s arm. He would mutter a small _shut up_ , yet he’s smiling, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s waist and pulls him close as they continue to walk the path towards home.

 

Their first time is something that Sehun never expected to happen, having believed in marriage before sex. (Yeah, Minseok doesn’t want what happened to Lu Han and him happen to them.) But when you’re dating Do Jongin, that’s seems to be impossible. Especially if you found out that the once skinny and short boy you grew up with is now this hot and muscular teen, whose mouth-watering muscles always flex unintentionally whenever he makes a move.

 

He really feels bad, (no, not really) because Jongin didn’t mean to seduce him like that. He’s just innocently fanning his sweaty self with his notebook as he complains about the hot weather. In fact, Sehun is the victim here. I mean, how you could not jump that piece of hot, sexy—

 

“Fuck self-restraint.” Sehun mutters before standing up and pins a surprised Jongin on the floor.

 

It was messy and sticky and very, very disgusting, the whole process of sex that is. It was far from those cheesy novels that he read on his Baba’s collection of sappy books. It wasn’t rushed, considering Jongin is still new to the intercourse (the kid’s seventeen, for Pete’s sake!) It was slow and sweet, with Jongin always kissing his whole face as he fucks him in a languid pace.

 

“Feels good?” Jongin grunts, fists digging deep on the mattress as he tries to keep himself from falling down a flustered Sehun. And he would answer with a breathless laugh, pulling the younger by the nape to kiss him before letting a series of moans escape his lips.

 

(Later that night, Baekhyun hums in confusion as to why their last packet of condom is gone from his and Kyungsoo’s drawer. In the end, the couple didn’t use any resulting in Baekhyun getting pregnant with their second child, Do Taehyung. Sehun definitely swears that the kid is a carbon copy of his Uncle Baekhyun.)

 

The feeling of contentment in your love one’s presence. Is that feeling what they call love?

 

The sound of a door shutting snapped Sehun back to reality. He turns his head to the side and smiles when he saw his husband grinning at him mischievously, his hand reaching behind him to lock the door. Sehun raises his brows at that, sitting up from the bed.

 

“Jungkook’s asleep?”

 

Jongin hums in affirmation, taking his shirt off before approaching him. “Now,” He grins after pressing a quick kiss on his lips. “I’m gonna tuck you to bed, yeobo.”

 

Sehun raises an eyebrow, grinning. “Tuck me to bed?”

 

“Yeah.” Sehun lets out a squeak when Jongin pins his arms on top of his head, his back hitting the soft mattress. “Gonna _tuck_ you to bed.” He plants a lazy kiss on his neck, smiling against his skin. “Hunnie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.” And Sehun smiles, staring at his husband’s eyes with pure love and adoration as he traces his jaw and cups his face before pulling him down in a kiss.

 

Feeling contented by being with Jongin is one of them and maybe, there’s more. Sehun chuckles softly. He’s determined to find out what more can Jongin make him feel.

 

“Yeah.” He whispers, pulling him close until their foreheads connect. “I love you, too.”

 


	3. The Origin of Do Taehyung

Baekhyun literally skipped his way towards Kyungsoo and his shared room upon hearing the door slam shut. They have an unspoken rule, see? Whenever Baekhyun is in the middle of writing his novel, Kyungsoo would just knock twice to let the elder know that he’s home from work. In Kyungsoo’s case, whenever he came home from work, Baekhyun would only knock twice from their bedroom door if dinner’s ready. (Baekhyun’s cooking sucks so they always order take-out if Kyungsoo comes home late at night)

 

But here’s the thing. When Kyungsoo would knock, he would leave the elder alone because Baekhyun really gets cranky when he’s being disrupted from his work. But Baekhyun, however…

 

“Kyungie-pie!” Baekhyun exclaims with arms raised after opening the door. But instead of finding Kyungsoo half-naked with his usual tired smile on his face, Kyungsoo was just tired…and half-naked, but tired. Just tired. Period.

 

“No sex tonight, Baek. I’m tired.” Kyungsoo yawns and cracks his neck from left to right, purposely ignoring Baekhyun’s pout from the doorway. It was always like this, Baekhyun demanding sex from Kyungsoo after a long day of exposure to his laptop as he types a million words for his upcoming novel. Baekhyun says he just misses the younger male so much because they rarely see each other anymore even though they’re just living at the same house.

 

And Kyungsoo knows that not even his tiredness can stop Baekhyun and his sex maniac ways. Baekhyun has two types of energy in his system: the one that he uses for everyday work and the one he reserves for sexual activities. Right now, the other one is drained while the latter is completely full. Poor Kyungsoo has only one energy and he really needs to recharge it for tomorrow.

 

“Do you want me to change your mind, hmm?” Baekhyun purrs, closing the door with his foot before approaching his husband, putting a lot of sway on his hips as he does. Kyungsoo finds it sexy on most occasions but for tonight? I don’t think so. Kyungsoo pries Baekhyun away but the action only made Baekhyun press harder against his bare back. “Kyungie, I miss you~”

 

“Byun Baekhyun, stop. I mean it. Baekhyun, I’m warning you. No. Just stop. I told you to s-shit…j-just...” Kyungsoo gasps, sighing in pleasure just before Baekhyun kisses him, a heated tongue-filled kiss, and legs dangling on either side of the younger male as he drags his ass on Kyungsoo’s clothed member. "Fuck, don't you dare stop." And Kyungsoo moans, his hands that’s pushing Baekhyun away is now pulling him close; fingers digging his husband’s hips as he guides him to and fro.

 

Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss and sucks on Kyungsoo’s jaw, smirking after. “I thought you’re tired.”

 

“You know I’m never too tired for you.” Kyungsoo whispers, sliding his hand inside Baekhyun’s shirt to feel his husband’s smooth and pale skin underneath the piece of clothing. Baekhyun shudders at the feeling. “I miss you too, Baek.” He chuckles, kissing Baekhyun after successfully pulling his shirt off. “So much.”

 

And Baekhyun grins, letting his nose linger on Kyungsoo’s cheek as he palms his husband’s clothed erection; listening on how Kyungsoo’s breath stagger and hitch at every movement of his hand. “Tell me how you want it, Soo.” He said, voice insanely seductive. “Do you want me to ride you, huh? Ride your hard cock so fast just the way you like it.”

 

Kyungsoo moans just at the thought. “Baekhyun.”

 

“Or do you want me on all fours, huh?” Kyungsoo’s breath hitch, fingers gripping on Baekhyun’s hips beginning to tighten. Baekhyun smirked at that. “Fuck me so fucking hard that I can’t walk straight for weeks. Like that, hmm? Gonna make me scream your name. Gonna make me beg for more—“

 

“Please, Baek.” Kyungsoo pants, canting his hips up to rut against Baekhyun’s ass. “Please.”

 

“I love you so much.” Baekhyun gasps before engulfing Kyungsoo for a hungry kiss, pinning the younger male down the bed, nipping, biting and sucking his lips until Kyungsoo breathes out a moan against his mouth. And oh, Baekhyun really loves it. He really loves to hear Kyungsoo’s moans and groans coming from his mouth. Especially, if Baekhyun’s the reason for all of it.

 

“Ride me first.” Kyungsoo murmurs against the kiss. “Then gonna fuck you until you’re sore.”

 

“Good choice, _Daddy._ ” Baekhyun giggles, pressing one long lingering kiss on Kyungsoo that got the younger male whining when he pulls away, before making his way towards the dresser where they keep all the necessities needed for their love making. Unfortunately, their stash is completely empty making the elder male hum in confusion. He definitely swore there’s one left. He left one on purpose in order to have one last hot love making session with his Kyungie before he dives in to another week full of overnight works.

 

“Baek, faster.” Kyungsoo whispers a moan, his fingers wrapped around his member as he jacks off making Baekhyun’s lust for his husband heighten even more. Baekhyun groans. Where the fuck is that last condom hiding?! “Baekhyun, please.”

 

“Coming, _daddy_.” Baekhyun purrs, grabbing the packet of lube instead and crawls sexily on top of Kyungsoo upon reaching the bed. Kyungsoo gulps hard when he felt another set of fingers cover his own. “Do you mind if we don’t use a condom tonight, hmm?”

 

“W-Why?”

 

_It’s playing hide-and-seek see?_ “I just want to feel you tonight. Is that okay?” And Kyungsoo stutters a moan in response, letting his eyes clamp shut at the feeling of the elder’s beautiful fingers wrapped around his erection. “Remember when we were still making Jongin, _daddy_?” Kyungsoo chuckles at that and sighs in pleasure, pulling Baekhyun for a deep kiss.

 

“Just shut up and do your work so you can ride me, Baek.”

 

“With pleasure, Mr. Do.” He smirks before dipping his head down to take Kyungsoo in his mouth.

 

**~*~**

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Do! Your husband’s pregnant!” Kyungsoo’s jaw hung unevenly as he processed what the doctor just told them. Beside him was Baekhyun who’s also mirroring his expression, though his were furrowed with confusion. He’s pregnant?!

 

“H-he is?” Kyungsoo shifts his stare at Baekhyun. “There must be a hole in the condom, I mean---“

 

“Yah! Aren’t you happy, Kyungsoo?!”

 

“I am, baby.” Kyungsoo grins and pulls a frowning Baekhyun in his arms, rocking him in a tender embrace making the frown melt into a smile. “I’m so, so, so, so, happy that there’s gonna be another member of the family.” He momentarily stills. “Though I wonder how that happened.”

 

“I don’t care.” Baekhyun hums, smiling against Kyungsoo’s chest. “I’m so happy, Kyungsoo.” He nuzzles his face on the younger and giggles, happiness evident on his face. “I can’t wait!”

 

(Turns out the couple completely forgot the time when they didn’t use any because their minds were in a complete state of chaos, their only concentration focused on getting themselves to climax.)

 

**~*~**

 

Jongin’s mouth formed a big ‘o’ after hearing that from his Papa’s mouth (slightly gagging because his Papa just had to tell the story in detail.) He cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably at his seat and lets his eyes turn to his husband, Sehun, and their 6-year old son, Jungkook, as they play at the garden.

 

He remembers dashing towards his parents’ room almost tripping.

 

Baekhyun furrows his brows, thinking. “Now that I think about it, that’s probably the best sex I’d ever had and counting.” He winks at a confused Kyungsoo, who just passed by their way with a plate of chicken. He smiled as a response, though.

 

“Oh god, Papa spare me the details!” Jongin exclaims, horrified. “I don’t want to imagine you and Dad having sex at such an old age.”

 

“What? It’s romantic!”

 

“Disgusting!”

 

“Can you help me with these, sweetie?” Kyungsoo called out, head peeking from the kitchen door like an adorable puppy. Baekhyun giggles and chirped out an “Okay, Kyungie!” as a response, literally skipping his way towards the kitchen.

 

“So should I thank you for my existence, dear big brother?” Taehyung spoke up for the first time after that long story, a smirk plastered on his face. Jongin scowls at his direction making Taehyung’s smirk widen even more, this time, adding a bit of mockery.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you my first time experience.” He mutters. “I just took pity on you because you’re as nervous as hell when you’re about to do it with your girlfriend. You should be thankful.”

 

“But thanks to that, I managed to put two and two together.” Taehyung wiggles his brows and winks at Jongin, whose scowl deepens even more. “I love you, hyung~” Jongin just rolled his eyes and slumped deeper on the couch.

 

“Shut up, you alien cockblocking brat.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Hey, am I late?” You bowed your head upon seeing your boyfriend’s brother's husband, Sehun, and little Jungkook, who’s running around the garden chasing a dragonfly. “So sorry. The bus was late so yeah, sorry. And nobody’s answering the front door so I came here instead.”

 

“It’s okay.” Sehun grins, approaching you to give you a big hug. “Taehyung’s with Jongin at the living room.” As if by cue, they heard a big BAM! Then a crash, followed by hearing your boyfriend’s Papa shouting a “What the hell is going on?!” and then there’s his husband exclaiming, “Baekhyun, don’t throw the spatula!”

 

“Well, there they go again.” Sehun sighs. “Every freaking time they always do this. Roughhousing, I mean. This is the reason why I prefer Jungkook to play with the nature.”

 

“I see.” You giggled, waving hello at a shy Jungkook who’s staring up at you with eyes full of curiosity. “If I’m gonna stick around, then I’ll just have to get use to this.” Your eyes went wide when you heard another crash. Both you and Sehun momentarily looked at each other before shifting your stare at the house then back at each other. “Should we?”

 

“Yeah.” Sehun nodded. “I think we should.”

 

 

**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Adding "you" as in you, the readers, isn't planned. But hey! At least you're a part of the Being with You universe XD (and also Taehyung's girlfriend) See you at the next fic! *waves*


End file.
